Mystery of the Triangles
by Obi-Wan-YodaFan
Summary: The Confederacy has destroyed the surface of Glee Anselm. Their next target is Kessel, but this time, a mysterious weapon and a powerful squad of new starfighters, with destroy the entire planet, core and all. But Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Republic discover
1. Default Chapter

STAR WARS  
Mystery of the Triangles  
  
By Anthony Isom  
  
Chapter I  
The holographic image became scratchier as Palpatine and the Loyalists Committee watched the man tell of the destruction.  
"Glee Anselm.. New ship.. Confederacy.. Surrender.." The man said.  
The scratchy holographic image faded away. The members of the Jedi Council gave each other dark, crude looks. The power of the Dark Side swelled in the Chancellor's Office in the Senate Building. Every Jedi in the room could feel the terrible, overwhelming strength of the Dark Side taking over in the office. Senator Padmé Amidala-Skywalker gave Anakin a sidelong look. Anakin returned the look.  
Senator Darsana from Glee Anselm rose to speak to the little assembly that had gathered in the Chancellor's Office.  
"My friends," Darsana said, "Don't you see? Glee Anselm needs this assistance! The clones must be dispatched to Glee Anselm NOW!!!!"  
"Why?" Obi-Wan Kenobi asked.  
"What do you mean why?" Darsana replied.  
"Hel-lo?" Jedi Master Siri Tachi said, "I mean really? The surface of the planet has been destroyed! What's the point? It would be ridiculous to send clones to a system that has refused to give itself to the Confederacy and has been destroyed!"  
"She speaks the truth," Palpatine spoke, "The point is. futile. This we should've been informed of earlier. Then we could've handled the problem. But, our attention turns to other matters. Master Kenobi?"  
Obi-Wan pulled out a Holocron that held much information. He set the Holocron onto reader. With a wave of his hand, the Jedi Holocron came on. The image of Jedi Master Bashinan Hodizwen, an old Jedi Historian who had died at the Battle of Kamino, appeared. In the background was the planet of Glee Anselm. He was in a Confederacy Shipyard.  
"A new ship has been modeled by the Confederacy!" Bashinan yelled, "It could spell danger for the Republic! It's a deadly ship that can maneuver circles around our Republic Cruisers easily! We must do."  
The Holocron was shut off.  
"That's all I could get," Obi-Wan told the circle in the Chancellor's office.  
"It was enough," Senator Amidala-Skywalker said.  
"I concur," Palpatine, agreed, "I believe that something should be done about this."  
The Council once again gave each other crude looks. They knew the perfect solution, but it could bring danger for the perfect people that were prepared to do it.  
"An idea I have," Master Yoda spoke, "Send Jedi and Clones to Glee Anselm we must!"  
"What?" Siri and Darsana shouted at the same time. Anakin and Padmé gave each other looks as if they had expected this from the Council. Obi- Wan gave Darsha Assant, Jedi Master and once Padawan to the late Anoon Bondara and the late Vodo-Siosk Baas, a look of expectancy. The Council had made moves like this before. Many times before had Yoda made these kind of suggestions and the Jedi were used to this type of thing being said.  
"But you just said." Darsana started, when interrupted by Yoda.  
"Yes, we know," Yoda, continued, "But changed the plans have. Being built is a new ship. Get the plans for this ship we must. Send Obi-Wan we will. He, Anakin, Darsha, Siri, Ferus, and clones. capture the plans they must."  
"Then it is settled," Palpatine said, "We shall send them all to Glee Anselm and all will be settled on the system that needs to be settled."  
Whispers flew around the room like flies. Every Senator in the room whispered their opinion about the decision. Some just gave each other looks. The Council and the Jedi in the room left, knowing their part of the mission. Padmé, though, was not happy. For her husband would be leaving again. * * *  
Anakin's soft kiss brushed up against the her neck. Padmé enjoyed these moments with Anakin. But, she feared, these moments would cease soon. very soon. As Anakin intently tried to show her as much emotion as possible, he felt a disturbance in her emotions. He stopped kissing her and showing affection and looked at her.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"You're leaving tomorrow," Padmé responded.  
"I know."  
"I don't want you to. Let me go with you."  
"No," Anakin said abruptly, moving away from her for a moment. He then sat down on the bed again and hugged her, also kissing her.  
"I don't think it would be appropriate. Our feelings for each other could cause us to do something that would clue them in on our relationship."  
"Alright, I'll stay," Padmé, said.  
"Thank you," Anakin said, grinning widely. He gave Padmé a mischievous look. "I'm getting excited."  
"So am I," Padmé said, returning the grin.  
After a while, they had started their night ritual again. It didn't end until hours on into the night. * * *  
Siri had been playing with Obi-Wan's hair for hours into the night. She loved his hair. But more importantly, she loved him. He was so. sweet. But that's not why she loved him. He had shown love to her first, so she felt that she should return it. But, Obi-Wan had a grave look on his face. She kissed him.  
"What's wrong?" Siri asked.  
"I don't understand something," Obi-Wan said.  
"What?"  
"I don't understand why I seemed to be picked for all these missions. I'm the head, the leader, and the one who leads the army of Clones into battle. Why?"  
"Maybe, the Council thinks that you're a natural leader. I know I do."  
"How did I ever give that impression?"  
"Remember our first mission together? You led us out of the school on the planet. I always thank you for that."  
"Yeah, I suppose I am a leader. But, there are other leaders as well. Look at Darsha; she's been leading her own life for a while now in her own style. She doesn't follow half the rules we were taught as students. She follows the rules of the Old Jedi. Why me?"  
"Cause you're the best."  
"Am I?"  
"To me, you are."  
"And you're the best for me too."  
The two began to intently kiss each other. The kissing lasted for hours. They were happy together. But the one thing that held them back from being completely happy was the fact that Jedi didn't marry. But their commitment was strong. And nothing. nothing could break that commitment they shared. Not even the Jedi Code. Not even death. * * *  
Yoda and Mace Windu walked down the shining halls of the Jedi Temple. This mission would be one of difficulty for the Jedi going. The morning had finally come for the mission and the clones had been prepared. Master Yoda had sensed a disturbance in the Force from this mission, but it hadn't been cleared up yet. The diminutive Jedi Master had tried to think what the disturbance would be, but he hadn't cleared it up. He was tired from staying up all night.  
As Yoda and Mace Windu reached the landing platform that had been assigned to the departing army, he saw Padmé Amidala-Skywalker standing there, the wind blowing her auburn curls as she stood peacefully on the deck. Yoda knew that she and Anakin were in love, but she looked extremely sad as if they were attached or something. Anakin stepped up to her.  
"I will return," Anakin said.  
"I know," Padmé responded.  
Anakin boarded the leading Republic Assault Ship with Obi-Wan, Siri, Darsha, and Ferus Olin. Obi-Wan stepped back off the ship though, to remember to say goodbye to Yoda, his closest friend and mentor. As he approached Yoda, he bowed on one knee. Yoda walked closer to him.  
"Be safe you will. May the Force be with you," Yoda said.  
"May the Force be with you, Master," Obi-Wan said back.  
Obi-Wan rose from the pavement. Yoda and Mace walked over to stand beside Padmé. Mace put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She looked at Mace and then looked at the Republic Assault Cruisers as they lifted off into the sky. They would all miss the Jedi that left on the mission, but they knew in their hearts that they would return. Yet the disturbance in the Force still bothered Yoda. He had to make out what this was or the Jedi on the mission could be headed into unseen danger. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II  
Asajj Ventress, Dark Jedi and Apprentice to Count Dooku, Dark Lord of the Sith, looked upon the Confederacy Shipyard at Glee Anselm from the bridge of her ship. She loved the new ships being built. They were amazing ships that could fly as fast as the Jedi eye alone could see. Of course Dark Jedi and Sith could see it as well, for they too were adept in the Force. Ventress continued looking at the Shipyard and the newly designed ships when the triangular door swung open. It was Count Dooku.  
"Master Dooku, welcome," Ventress, said, bowing to him in respect.  
"Thank you, Asajj," Dooku responded, "You may arise."  
"And to what do I deserve this joyous visit?" Asajj asked.  
"The Confederacy, as you know, has built a new weapon," Dooku said.  
"Yes," Asajj remembered, "It is finally finished?"  
"Not that weapon!" Dooku yelled, "The Death Star will not be complete for some time now!"  
"I'm sorry master," Asajj said apologetically, "Then you must be speaking of the other weapon. The Connecting."  
"SHUTUP!!!!" Dooku roared, "We don't want anyone else to know of this. Things spread around the galaxy and the Republic knows our every move. This time they will not. No one. NO ONE. except top officials of the Confederacy and those who will work the killing machine may know of this! Direct orders from Darth Sidious!!! Understood?"  
"Yes Master," Asajj answered. "Excellent!" As Dooku and Ventress continued to watch the shipyard, they were unaware of the attacking navy that stormed their way. The Confederacy Shipyard was ready to be destroyed. But Dooku and Ventress, no matter what, would not let the new destructing weapon leave their hands. Not on their life. * * *  
The Clone pilots flew the Republic Assault Ships towards Glee Anselm. Obi-Wan, Siri, Darsha, Anakin, and Ferus were prepared to fly down to the planet in Jedi Starfighters as the Republic Assault Ships prepared to do battle against the Confederacy Navy.  
"Alright, commands being issued. All Jedi and about 10,000 clones report to the hangar immediately." Obi-Wan called out over the intercom.  
The five Jedi arrived at the hangar, the clones assembling behind them. Obi-Wan stood up near the microphone and spoke.  
"All Jedi will fly down to the planet and avoid any contact with fighters," Obi-Wan said, eyeing his young apprentice, who so loved personal contact with Droid Starfighters. Ferus Olin smiled to himself. He hated personal contact with Droid Starfighters. They were so annoying, he thought. Obi-Wan continued.  
"All clones are to accompany the Jedi to the surface of the planet. Land near, not on the grounds of the Confederacy Shipyard. Cameras are there and Asajj Ventress and Count Dooku are no doubt watching our every move. So be careful."  
Darsha Assant raised her hand.  
"Yes Darsha."  
"Wouldn't it be safer if we sent two leading Jedi and half the Jedi Army with about 5,000 clones to the ship? Then we could possibly capture Dooku and Ventress. With two leaders of the Confederacy gone, it might be plausible that we can capture the Dark Lord of the Sith and get rid of him and all will be accomplished, for the Confederacy will have no strength without the Sith as their guides. Right?"  
"It is a wise idea. Alright Darsha, we'll go with your plan. We'll send you, Anakin, and half the Jedi Army to the ship. The clones will be there to back you up. Let's move!"  
Numberless Jedi Starfighters and Republic Gunships fired up, ready to fly down to the surface of Glee Anselm and take the plans to the ship. As they rocketed off, Darsha looked at Anakin.  
"You ready for this?" Darsha asked.  
"I'm ready for anything," Anakin replied.  
"Then let's get moving."  
Darsha and Anakin went down to the bridge again. The clones were ready to receive orders from the Jedi Master.  
"Listen," Darsha said, "Fly as close as you can to the leading Super Star Destroyer and make sure that you connect a tube to it. When done, the Jedi and the clones will walk on the tube and we'll make our way to the bridge. When I give you the signal, you'll disconnect from the Super Star Destroyer and blow it to pieces. Got it?"  
"Yes ma'am!" the clone shouted.  
"Good."  
Darsha watched as the Jedi assembled to the hangar to prepare to launch themselves in the tube. She and Anakin then made their way to the hangar. It would be a hard space battle, but the Jedi could and would accomplish it. Darsha would make sure that the plans for that new ship were successfully stolen and that every Jedi and clone sent to the planet would come back alive. * * *  
General Antillieses, general of the Confederacy's Naval Fleet, stood on board the lead ship of the Fleet, the Stardream. After the death of General Isom on Vortex, Antillieses took complete control of the Fleet by order of Darth Sidious. Count Dooku and Asajj Ventress had been commanded to watch activity on Glee Anselm for a while, so they were sent to the Stardream. General Antillieses watched as Asajj and Dooku talked about the plans to the new destructing weapon. He knew of it, for he was a top official of the Confederacy. He was entitled to knowing about the weapon.  
"Admiral," General Antillieses called.  
"Yes?" Admiral Motti answered.  
"Prepare to move closer to the surface of the planet. We need to pick up a squadron of those new ships," Antillieses commanded.  
"Yes, General," Admiral Motti said, bowing and preparing to fulfill his task.  
Without warning, a triangular sign beeped on the bridge. A ship was in close range. It was an enemy ship. Antillieses looked up, as did Asajj and Dooku. Then. Dooku felt it. That same feeling he had felt before. Obi- Wan Kenobi was near with his Padawan. But so was another, one whose presence had left the galaxy and had returned with a stronger power. She was.dangerous. * * *  
The Jedi Starfighters landed on Glee Anselm along with the Republic Gunships. 5,000 Clone Troopers along with about 200 Jedi streamed out of their selected ships. Some of the Jedi Masters had taken the Gunships down. One such master was Adi Gallia. She and her cousin Stass Allie were on of the few women on the Council. Stass had just been given the position. Adi had been asked to go along with the group to be the one Council member to go on the mission. Every mission consisted of at least one Jedi Master from the Council. Obi-Wan and Siri enjoyed Adi's presence. She was an excellent choice.  
Kenobi, Siri, Ferus, and Adi led the army to the hangar of the Confederacy Shipyard. Kenobi then commanded them to split up. Obi-Wan and Siri would take half the Clone Troopers and the Jedi and Ferus and Adi would take the other half. Obi-Wan, Siri and the army they commanded traveled to the back door of the shipyard. They looked upon the hangar.  
"Look," Siri said, pointing down. Adi, Ferus and the army had already infiltrated the system. "They're fast!"  
"Right," Obi-Wan, said. "Let's go!"  
Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi jumped from their position and landed on the deck of the hangar. The droids immediately turned when they heard the footsteps of the Jedi Army and the Clone Troopers. The blasters were drawn and lightsabers were activated and fire bounced around the hangar. The lightsabers on both sides of the droids deflected so much blaster fire that the droids were beginning to fall quickly.  
"This is like a flipped version of Geonosis!" Siri yelled.  
Obi-Wan laughed to himself. He loved Siri's humor. He had been used to it since their mission on Kegan at the age of 13. Since then, he'd fallen in love with her. But he still wondered how Darsha Assant, his cousin, was doing. * * * 


End file.
